Purple and Amethyst
by cieru cherry
Summary: Setting after class E defeated class A in Bo-Taoshi match. An enrage Asano meet with a drenched Okuda Manami. /Little Smut/ Asa-Nami slight Kanzaki-Ren


I think this pair need little push up. The idea just popped in my head so here we are . . .

Assassination Classroom own by Matsui Yusei

Pair : Asano (Jr) x Manami

Warning : Sorry for any grammar mistake. A little smut

.

.

 _Fuck!_

"Asano kun, please calm down." Ren Sakakibara trying desperately to match his long, hurry stride. But the orange haired boy didn't give any heeds.

"I know you're really disappoint with our class failure. But it's not like you to lash out your anger like this."

 _Anger? He was rage inside! Why should he not?! Class E had currently defeated him. Once more. In front of any other Kunigigaoka student to see. In HIS own game nonetheless. And to make it worse, his father also spit it out on his face!_

"Leave me."

"But Asano-" Ren looked at his friend with disbelieve, but his words caught in his throat when he saw the principal student eyes darken.

 _So scary. It's remind me of a wound animal_. The brown haired boy cringed, slightly backing off when a soft, feminine voice reach his ears.

"Here Okuda chan, let your hair loose so it could dry sooner. You're really wet."

Ren knows that voice very well. He turned to left and his eyes widen. His favorite girl, Kanzaki Yukiko, walk with her half upper shirt soaked.

"What happen?" Almost automatically, Ren reached out and grab one of Kanzaki's wrist, startling the black haired girl and her companion.

"Um, Sakakibara san." Kanzaki said uncertainly. Her rival in Japanese literature were holding her hand, his face showed concern. And its almost unbelievable remembering their class had a bad term, especially after the boys in her class had defeated them some minutes ago.

Seeing the browned haired boy wouldn't let her hands, the dark haired girl gave a sigh before answered, "It just someone put a bucket of water on the toilet door. So, when we open it . . ."

The brown haired boy frowned. His eyes scanned on her half soaked shirt. "You need to change. You can use mine if you want."

Asano gritted his teeth, watching his 'supposedly' friend or slave were currently fawning upon one of class E member. _Did he not have a shame?! To help an enemies in front of his leader?!_

"Oh please don't. I didn't want to be a bother. Beside, I couldn't let my friend to walk alone with a drenched shirt, ne." Kanzaki gestured to the now shivering girl beside her. Ren gave a quick glanced at the lavender haired girl. Compare to Kanzaki, the bespectacled girl really in a bad shape. She's drenched head to toe, with head lowered. _Hiding her ugly face maybe,_ Ren assumed.

 _Well, I could careless of her._ The Mohawk haired boy smirked, turned his attention towards his favorite girl. _It's so sweet of Kanzaki san to help her ugly friend, however._

"Well, how about you borrow mine and your friend borrow Asano's?

 _Like hell!_ Asano was seething inside. His pupil eyes dilated and he really had a hard time to control the burning rage inside his soul.

Kanzaki, obvious to Asano's dark intention, turned to the smaller girl. "What do you think, Okuda chan?"

Followed suit, a pair of dark puple eyes eyeing the lavender haired girl. Daring her to said the worse. To said anything that would lead her to misery. _Come on little girl. Said you're okay with this. Said you will be honour to wear my shirt, just like any clingy girl would do._

The bespectacled girl in question looked up. Her bright amethyst eyes clashed with a pair of dark, purple ones. Asano frozed. _Who's this girl_? In all his years he never knew if Kunigigaoka school have a natural beauty, innocent girl like the one in front of him.

Curious, he eyed her name tag. Okuda Manami. The name's sound familiar. _Wait, she is the one who beat him in science, isn't she?_

Checking her over, he noticed her petite figured. She was rather beautiful with oval face and small chin. Her hair was dark with a tint of lavender, falling at her waist. But the most striking feature of her was her eyes. They were a bright amethyst colour against her pale skin.

Lowering his gaze, he noticed the trembling, pink, soft looking lips said slowly, "N-No, thanks. I- I think Asano san w-would object."

 _Honest and blunt._

More else, her stuttered was cute too, he decided. The orange haired boy gave a speculative look. Well, maybe he can make this girl have a debt on him so he could use it. Then, he would have a reason to meet with her again. Sounds good . . .

"Here." To Manami and Kanzaki surprised (much to Sakakibara delight), the haughty class A leader already unzipped his shirt and offered it to the now confused girl.

"Eh? B-But . . ."

"Would you rather walk with your shirt clinging to your skin?" Asano smirked upon seeing her chubby cheeks blushed.

She instinctively hugged her petite frame under his heated gaze. He leaned closer, invading her personal space murmuring, "I could easily guess your bra size and its colour."

.

.

"Wow, Okuda chan, is it really you?!" Kayano shouted in disbelieve, drawing anyone attention on a certain lavender haired girl. Especially, the owner of a pair of mercury eyes belong to the red haired boy.

"Um, H-Hi Kayano chan." The now no braided Manami smiled shyly.

"I must say you look prettier, Okuda san." Even Nagisa Shiota commented her new appearance, and some boys also agreed with it.

"So, is it what took you both so long?" Nakamura Rio teased. Seeing the bespectacled girl busy to hide her embarrassment, Kanzaki answered kindly, "Actually we had a little trouble."

"Ow, What troub-" Nakamura couldn't comment further when the door opened revealing the haughty looking student council president, along with other Virtuosos member trailing behind him.

"Oh, what we have here? A group of losers?" Terasaka taunted the upcoming group. Isogai, as the class E rep, walking directly to the orange haired leader.

"Asano, you will keep your promise on the end of our bargaining, right? You would keep my part time as secret, would you?"

Asano keep his impassive face, replied curtly, "I'm not the type to back on my word. Though I didn't use underhanded methods like class E did." He reached behind his shirt then unfold a piece of paper. Without second thought Asano torn the suspended letter, earning a loud cheer from class E.

Isogai let out a satisfied breath, offered kindly, "I know you're an honourable leader. Maybe we could held another match sometime."

The orange haired boy just shrugged before turned his head. "Ah, almost forget." A smirk formed on his lips when he spotted a certain petite lavender haired girl behind her much taller friends.

"Okuda Manami." Asano's smirk widen, seeing the lavender haired girl tense with every step he took. Oh, those amethyst eyes pleading silently, begging for him to stop, to go anywhere than her direction. _But I had to disappoint you, Manami chan._

"Seems you are quite comfortable wearing my shirt, huh?"

EEEEHH?! WHAAA?!

Ignoring class E ruckus, the orange haired boy said slyly, "Don't forget to return it back to me. My house . . . are welcomed for you."

Asano laughed inwardly. He turned on his heel after giving a pat on her oh so soft lavender hair, knowing really well a certain red haired boy gave a murderous stare on his back.

 _At least, I had my own victory, Akabane._

 _._

END

.

Review, Fav, or Follow will make my day :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
